


The Thing About Us

by writingforthegays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, You damn best believe theyre endgame, i love them with my whole heart, is this how you tag a story?, kara is her soft bi girlfriend, lena Luther is a lesbian, only show compliant to a certain point, supergirl - Freeform, theyre in love i swear, who is mon el?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforthegays/pseuds/writingforthegays
Summary: The person you fall in love with is not what, or who you expect. But maybe sometimes everything is so wrong that it’s just right.Supercorp: slow burn.





	1. Chapter 1

       Kara didn't want to be there; and if it wasn't for strict DEO orders and some prompting from her cousin Kal, she wouldn't be. As far as Kara was concerned, the Luthor's made their opinions about extraterrestrial life very clear and she wanted nothing to do with the family who almost ended the only blood relative she had left, Kal-El. She didn't want to interview them, didn't want to talk to them, and she was certainly not interested in seeing them. This prompted Kara to wonder how Clark stayed so calm when he was standing in the headquarters of his mortal enemy, an art she still had not mastered. 

As every ding of the elevator lifted them closer to the penthouse office, he kept his eyes focused on his notepad, reviewing his questions thoroughly before the interview; calm and collected just like superman. Kara, on the other hand, was rocking nervously on the balls of her feet, the heel of her ballet flat smacking the floor as she glanced around the stainless steel elevator that seemed devoid of any warmth or light. As she watched the lightbulb illuminate floor 30 and the infamous ding resounds in her hypersensitive ears, Kara scrunched her nose, pushing her fake glasses up tightly against her face as a precautionary measure. She clutched her own notepad tightly, making sure her white button up was properly tucked into her fitted black pants, just as the door opens to reveal the front secretaries desk. Clark didn't even look up as he exited the elevator, walking straight to the desk where a petite woman was typing furiously at the high tech computer, as Kara stumbled behind him, taking in the sights around her. Above the computer lady's head was a large stainless steel "L" and Kara can't help but wonder if every damn part of the building was made out of steel because it's the only thing she's seen so far. The large windows let in an incredible amount of light, but the building still seemed harsh and lifeless. But the magnificent windows give way to a stunning view of National City, and Kara stared into the expanses of her home momentarily before jogging up to the desk where Kal-El was already charming the woman who had once been furiously typing away. Kara rolled her eyes and whispered just low enough for Clark's super hearing 

"show off."

Clark elbowed her gently as he confirmed their appointment 

"3:45 with Ms. Luthor? She will be with you momentarily, you may wait outside her office if you wish, largest door at the end of this hallway." 

Clark nodded a polite thank you, giving her his signature super smile, and Kara did the same as she trailed behind him. They made it a few steps past the desk before breaking out in a fit of giggles, stopping before the large, stainless steel ("of course" Kara thinks) door. Kara was the first to speak. 

"Does Lois know you charm the pants off of ever single person you meet, for Rao's sake!" 

Clarke giggled 

"Well at least I get us places, unlike you with your distracted wandering and nervous tapping." 

Kara gasped with fake indignation 

"I was NOT tapping-" 

"Heel tapping Kara, same thing... just try and be professional, I know you can, and you know I need this, for more than just the article... I need to know what the Luthor's are up to." 

Kara nodded, all jokes aside 

"Kal of course, now let's go get some dirt." 

Clarke laughed again, rolling his eyes as he opened the door, revealing the glass penthouse office of L-Corp CEO:  
Lena Luthor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Isolated.  
That was the first word that worked it's way through Kara's mind as she stepped into the spacious, modern office. It was beautiful and pristine, but something about it felt staged, as if no one even used it for actual work. She saw no loose paper or anything remotely warm and inviting; just more stainless steel and sharp, geometric design. Kara wondered briefly if anyone, even a Luthor, could find this space suitable for working, but she was quickly drawn from her thoughts as she heard the large door opening behind them. Kara felt Clark tense up beside her, and she was sure her body language mirrored his as they turn to face the new presence in the room.   
Shocked.  
That was the next word that worked its way through Kara's mind. Shocked that the woman who stood before them was radiating an air of extreme confidence, her shoulders in straight, stiff alignment, and her chin held high. Shocked that she seemed so professional, so put together; something Kara did not associate with the antics of the Luthor family. She had on black heels, and a grey pant suit; her dark, mahogany hair pinned back from her face, and bright red lipstick gracing a tired frown. Kara can't help but gawk in shock at the powerful woman that stood before them, but most of all, she was shocked by the electricity of the woman's sharp green eyes, which remained cold and reserved, but incredibly striking. Kara looked down at her feet, collecting her thoughts, and allowing Kal to take over the conversation.

"Ms. Luthor, thank you for meeting us on such short notice."

Lena Luthor made her way around them, like a shark circling its prey, until she sat at her desk, and smiled a steely smile to match her reserved eyes.

"Of course Mr. Kent and...."

Kara's head snapped up, realizing that the intimidating CEO was speaking directly to her.

"Um oh, I'm um Kara Danvers."

Lena nodded curtly, a lively smirk gracing her lips, the first that Kara had seen. The whole interview went by in a blur, and Kara watched Clark with utter adoration the entire time, letting her mind wander back to the days when he was just a baby on Krypton. Clark never ceased to amaze Kara, and she let herself be overwhelmed with a comforting nostalgia;   
which was cut off suddenly at the confident tone of Lena's voice:

"I never wanted to be part of my family's evil reign, Lex has only wanted bad. When I took over Luthor Corporations, I wanted to rename it 'L Corp,' not because I wanted to continue the Luthor legacy, but rather to create a voice for good. I want a chance to create my own story without the horrors Lex created to follow me."

Kara was shaken by her strong, almost caustic review of her family and the company she controlled.

"I'm here for a fresh start Mr. Kent, at least give me that much. And Ms. Danvers, while I understand the reporters at CatCo aren't known for the heartfelt reporting and honest journalism, I hope you can see things from my side of the story."

"Oh I'm not a reporter..." Kara mumbled out, flushing in embarrassment.

"Could have fooled me...well I do hope I will see more of you,"

Lena spoke with the smallest twinkle in her usually cold eyes. The spark shocked Kara, and she flushed an even deeper shade of red. Clark cleared his throat, attempting to cut the tension in the room, which felt equally foreign and uncomfortable. Kara nodded at Lena Luthor, as Clark thanked her for the meeting, and she follows him out, glancing once back at Lena as Clark opened the large stainless steel door. The last thing Kara saw as she exited the cold building was the unfamiliar and warming smile of Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kara ripped off her coat as she entered her toasty apartment, stumbling onto the sofa and groaning as she fell face first, flopping like a fish. She flew there before anyone at CatCo could call her for another meeting or the DEO could ask just one more itty bitty favor. She was done. Looking at the clock on the wall that read "9:47" and groaning again Kara stood up lethargically. She walked into the warmly lit kitchen, grabbing her favorite "Out of This World" mug and dumping a copious amount of hot coco mix into the bottom before filling it with water and quickly lasering it with her eyes to warm it up. As soon as it was piping hot, she settled back on the sofa, and snuggled deeply into her favorite fuzzy blanket draped across the sofa. She knew it was only a matter of time before Alex made her way back to the apartment, and honestly the only thing Kara wanted in the moment was to have time with her own thoughts. Kara had a more wild day than usual and couldn't help but feel a wave of exhaustion as she was finally able to settle for the first time in twenty few hours. Kara reflected on the day for a few moments: Alex had so rudely thrown her out of bed as soon as she heard Kal-El was stopping by, and then Kara had gotten to spend the day fighting petty crimes with him, cleaning up after the DEO... and of course the interview with Lena Luthor, cryptic and confusing...Kara didn't quite want to put too much thought into it. The beautiful woman had made a compelling argument, but she was a Luthor. Yet even Luthor or not, a part of Kars hoped she would see her again soon. Lena had also given her something to think about... journalism. Kara never thought of it, but in light of Cat Grant's offer to pick whatever job she wanted, Kara certainly had plenty to think about. She heard a knock at the door and quickly X-rayed through the bulky apartment walls to check her visitor: Alex, of course. Kara considered not letting her in for a moment, but she had dumplings and Kara knew she couldn't resist. She opened the door wide and came face to face with her very unamused sister.

"Kara please tell me that you weren't contemplating opening the door based on wether I had food or not."

"Alex...psh... no... I was.... um... yeah."

Kara knew the crinkle in her brow would give away her lie so she opted to be honest with her sister instead. Thankfully Alex's stern glare broke into laughter 

"Just let me in or you don't get any dumplings."

Kara stepped back giggling at her sisters antics before shutting the door and sighing gratefully. Kara watched her sister unpack the carry out and a few beers before Alex turned to look at her quizzically.

"You just gonna stare at me or do you want to eat?"

Kara padded over to the table quietly, grabbing a plate and piling it high with her favorite foods. Alex obviously found her silence off putting and decided to speak up.

"Okay obviously something is wrong, so once you finish loading your plate with food let's go sit on the sofa and talk okay?"

Kara nodded gratefully, wanting to get the events of the day off her chest, being a super hero was a lot, but not when she had Alex by her side every step of the way.  
As they got comfortable on the couch, Kara couldn't help but wonder out loud

"Weren't you supposed to be on a date with Maggie tonight?"

Alex nodded, scooping a chopstick full of noodles into her mouth.

"I told Maggie we needed to take a rain check. She understands, sisters, especially super sisters take major priority sometimes."

"Alex, I know Maggie, there is no way she said that."

Alex almost choked on her noodles from laughing at Kara's comment, and she placed her food on the table in order to continue.

"Well you're right, that's not what she said. It went a little more like 'I love little super Danvers but if you back out of date night one more time then that's no sex for you for a month.'" 

Alex stated, impersonating her fiery, detective girlfriend. Kara started laughing until her stomach was cramping up and she was convinced she had a six pack... not that she didn't already.

"Well I appreciate you stopping by, and for making me run EVERY SINGLE DEO ERRAND TODAY."

Kara emphasized sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she teased Alex, blaming her for the long day she had.

Alex rolled her eyes back at her sister

"It's not my fault that J'onn didn't want to send the special ops team to pick up a bunch of car thieves and street muggers, you'll have to talk to him about that, plus you got to spend the day with Kal, I wouldn't be complaining if I were you."

"Ughhh Alex thats the point, we didn't even get to hang out, it was all work. I even followed him into an interview today as a journalist."

"Well that doesn't sound absolutely TORTUROUS Kara..."

"I know I know... it was fun to see him do his thing it's just... it was Lena Luthor an-"

Alex cut Kara off as soon as she heard the infamous las name 

"Wait you're telling me you -supergirl- went with your cousin -superman- to interview a LUTHOR?!" 

Kara laughed gently at her sisters reaction, thinking back to the dark haired woman and the daunting office.

"It was actually that bad, would you believe me if I said that? Kal was so profesional and so was Ms. Luthor. I mean yeah she's a Luthor but she was totally something else too, Alex you should have seen her. She was very regal and put together and... I can't quite place what else, but it wasn't the worst thing I've ever done... she also asked if I was a journalist...and that's got me thinking you know?"

Alex's mouth hung practically to the floor AT Kara's admission.

"She wasn't totally horrible? That's new for the Luthor's. I think the other word you were searching for may have been 'heartless' but don't let me put words in your mouth for you..."

Kara rolled her eyes, nudging Alex's shoulder.

"I also said I was thinking about being a reporter."

Alex nodded "Is that because YOU want to, or because evil mind manipulation Luthor lady wanted you to?"

Kara felt defensive of her sisters comment

"I don't always do everything for everyone else, even though that's what the DEO likes to think."

Alex grabbed Kara's wrist as she threatened to storm away.

"Kara I know I know I was teasing. I don't think that, I just want you to be careful around this Lena Luthor, we don't know what she's capable of yet-"

"Not everyone is defined by their family Alex, we both should know that more than anyone."

Kara wasn't sure why she was so adamant about defending Lena but something about the woman had certainly drawn Kara's interest. Alex looked at Kara wearily before grabbing her food again.

"How about we finish up dinner and then have a Harry Potter movie marathon? I wouldn't want to leave my favorite Hufflepuff waiting."

"Alex Im the ONLY Hufflepuff you know, just turn on the movie." 

Alex laughed at her impatience, turning on the prerecorded "Half Blood Prince" that they had watched together hundreds of times. Kara cuddled into Alex's side, and sighed again, grateful for her sister who always made her day's a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your support and for your reads, I hope y’all are enjoying :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kara walked out of Cat Grant's office with a manila folder in hand, a bright smile on her face, and a new sense of purpose.

Reporter.

She could get used to the sound of that; definitely. After talking to Alex and taking lots of time to think on her own, Kara had marched right into her boss' office and told her what she wanted to do: journalism. Kara had spent her nights sitting on roofs, waiting for Super-girl duty, while thinking back to her meeting with the mahogany haired woman who had sparked this interest in the first place. Kara still wasn't sure how she felt about the Luthor, something kept the woman circulating in her mind for no good reason, but Kara wished she could just stop thinking about it. As Kara walked into her new boss' office, she forgot about Lena, bleeding heart journalism and....well... her happiness. She knew why they called him "Snapper" almost immediately, as the balding man in front of her was yelling commands obnoxiously at a bunch of rookie journalist who rushed around the room at his command. Kara was shocked, and confused, but tried to talk to him through the whirlwind of the room. He ignored her, and kept ignoring her persistence until he finally peered up from his computer with an annoyed frown.

"What. Since you're so damn needy, what do you want?"

Kara's words were caught in her throat at his harshness.

"If you've interrupted me for no good reason then you'll be the first intern that I've fired in the first hour. Now either speak or shut up, either way I have work to do."

Kara collected herself before starting

"Um hello sir... Mr...sir, I'm Kara Danvers and I'm your new intern, I was Cat Grant's assistant for awhile... so where is my desk?"

"Great. Cat Grant's minion. You don't get a desk, you get to stand like the rest of them. And your first assignment? Cleaning out the contact files in the closet down the hall."

He rolled his eyes at Kara's shock, and looked down at his computer, signifying that he was done listening or talking. Kara folded her arms across her chest in frustration before sulking out of the chaotic room and down to the closet. As she opened the door, she was almost knocked out of the closet by an avalanche of loose papers. Kara looked at the mess around her, sighing in defeat before she began the arduos process of organizing. It took her hours, but she was thankfully interrupted right before her lunch break. Kara heard her phone ringing and Alex's name pop up on the screen.

"Alex what is it?"

"Metallo. Main Street. Backup. Now."

Kara hung up the phone immediately, jogging out of the closet and out to the least used balcony on the building. She popped her shirt revealing her uniform, and let into the air, making her way to help her sister  fight. Even from thirty floors up, she saw the black ops DEO squad on the street below, attempting to blast back the villain who had made Kara's life a living hell. Kara flew straight at Metallo, fist out, landing a forceful punch straight at his chest, throwing him into the building behind him: the ground floor of L Corp. Kara grabbed him again throwing him in the pavement before a familiar wave of nausea hit her, leaving her susceptible to Metallo's counter attack: kryptonite. Kara felt his dead hands wrapping around her neck, as he bent down to whisper in her ear, his musty breath penetrating her nose.

"I came here on behalf of Cadmus, for Luthor, not you. But I am never above killing a super."

Kara was struggling to take in breaths as she felt his cold fingers pressing further into her neck, and the feeling of kryptonite brining her closer and closer to being unconscious. Before she blacked out, Kara saw heard a shot as Metal froze up, his hands loosing their grip on her neck as a voice called out 

"Send my regards to mother."

And all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex watched the events in front of her in utter shock. Her sister was being slowly strangled by Metallo until a woman exited L corp and shot a strange laser beam at him as she shouted 

"Send my regards to mother."

and Metal fell of of Kara, momentarily stunned. Before Alex could run to her sister, she watched the villain stagger to stand up, obviously injured as he shot into the air as a final getaway. All the agents stared after him as escaped into the sky, but Alex couldn't care less as she rushed to her sister's side. Kara wasn't moving, Alex wasn't even sure she was breathing until she saw the slight, shaky rise of her chest, and Alex breathed a sigh of relief as she took her sister into her arms. 

"It's going to be okay Super-girl, you're going to be okay, I've got you, I've got you."

Alex looked around at the still shocked agents before she began barking out orders.

"Pull it together agents and get to work, we need to take Super-girl to headquarter. NOW MOVE."

Alex felt a pair of eyes watching her as she cradled her unconscious sister, and as she looked up she made eye contact with the curious stranger who had stunned Metallo. 

"Thank you Ms..."

"Luthor. Lena Luthor."

Alex tried to hide her shock as she addressed her own sister's nemesis. 

"Well thank you for your assistance Ms. Luthor, we can handle the rest from here-"

"Obviously you people couldn't, but that's not the point." Lena said with an aire of insult but mostly frustration.

"All I'm saying is that you know Metallo wasn't here for Super-girl, so I would appreciate if you didn't involve yourselves in business that does not pertain to you."

Alex looked at the youngest Luthor with shock on her face, completely speechless as Lena continued.

"I do hope Super-girl is alright, but please let me handle my own affairs, thank you officer."

Alex almost protested her, but realized of course her cover up was an officer, and Kara was her main priority at the moment, not digging up dirt on the Luthor. Instead she watched the woman strut confidently back into L Corp without so much as a single glance back, never giving Alex a chance to speak. She held on to Kara, comforting her sister, even while she was unconscious, as they loaded her onto the unmarked DEO medical van unit. While Alex hadn't become a doctor, she was grateful for the medial opportunities her job provided her, making sure there was never a dull moment. As they drove off towards the DEO, Alex called up Winn to make sure Kara's new boss knew she wouldn't be back for a few days because of an accident, before she refocused on her sister who breathed shallowly in her arms. Alex wasn't completely worried, as long as Kara kept breathing, but she knew this would have taken a toll on her body. For Kara, the next few days consisted of quietly laying under the constricting sun lamps as her sister brought her favorite foods and updates on the outside world, even letting her friends visit once she could finally sit up. Alex told her about Lena Luthor's surprising and totally confusing heroics, to which Kara found equally as unprompted, until she remembered the last things Metallo had whispered in her ear. Kara shuddered as she recounted his exact words back to her.

"I came here on behalf of Cadmus, for Luthor, not you. But I am never above killing a super."

Alex sighed in frustration

"We still haven't found any information on Cadmus, they're a little too good at covering up their tracks... until then, all we know is that Lillian is in charge, possibly Lex's puppet, and we have no idea how Lena fits into the equation."

Kara nodded along as Alex thought out loud, while wondering what connections Lena Luthor could possibly have to the underground science cult. Did she secretly give them supplies, did they work together, what was really going on. Kara was always one to give people the benefit of the doubt, but something about Lena confused her and left her brain a spiraling mess, she couldn't make sense of any of it.  
It took Kara three days to recover enough for work, but when she did, she wasn't sure if she had a job as she entered Snapper's job timidly. The office was empty except for her disgruntled boss, but she had decided to get there early and present her work.

"Sir... I wrote about the fight that took place between Metallo and Super-girl... I have first hand accounts and everything, I was working on it while I was sick..."

He didn't even look up as grunted out a sarcastic laugh.

"You leave the supply closet a mess and fall of the face of the DAMN EARTH and expect me to feel bad for you and publish a crappy superhero fan fiction you wrote? Nice try."

Kara held back her frustrated tears as she shot back

"Look, I've been sick and still working on an article for you and the least you could do is take your eyes off your computer for five seconds and read something that would capture someones interest, but the success of your writing column is none of my business is it?"

Kara took a deep breath, her own force shocking even her, but it seemed to work as he took the paper silently, glaring at her until averting his eyes to the written piece. In a few moments he spoke again

"Cut down your 'to be' verbs, use a damn thesaurus, and get an interview with Lena Luthor if you want me to look at your garbage again. A Luthor saving a Super is a true story."

Kara nodded enthusiastically as he continued

"If you want your job when you walk in this building tomorrow, I want you to have this in to me before midnight, no excuses. And next time Ms. Danvers, I won't go so easy on you."

Kara nodded bouncing out of his office before a thought struck her: an interview with Lena Luthor?

Oh shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark was the only contact that she KNEW could get her in to see the powerful CEO, so she sent him a quick text, then went to find Winn at his desk. He was playing computer games as she walked up, so she stalked quietly behind his chair before popping out and scaring him. The poor techie nearly jumped out of his skin with a shrill screech, clutching at his chest as he gasped for breath.

"KARA. NOT. FUNNY"

But Kara was doubled over, laughing so hard she could barely stand straight. 

"What are you even doing here? Aren't the journalist across the hall? And don't you have work?"

Kara finally stopped giggling to answer his question

"I'm still waiting for Clark-"

Her phone buzzed and cut her off mid sentence, and she checked it to see that her cousin had gotten her in to see Lena. Winn looked at her expectantly, but Kara was too engrossed in her text so he went back to his Tetris.

"Um... sorry Winn I just had to get an interview for a piece I'm doing about the Metallo attacks, see you at the DEO tonight right?"

Winn nodded, laser focused on his game as Kara rolled her eyes with a gentle laugh, and walked towards the exit so she could get to L Corp for her meeting. 

She  made it out to the street and started walking down the crowded sidewalk on her way to L corp. Kara arrived almost an hour early, but she guessed that early was better than late, and that would give her some time to decide what she was going to ask Lena. She entered the cold steel building, the familiar surroundings that reminded her of her trip with Kal-El a few days ago that still played in her mind. Kara rode the elevator up to the secretary under the large steel "L" who was furiously typing again, as if Kara was having weird dejavú, except this time it was just her. She walked up to the desk, clearing her throat to catch the woman's attention, and the woman looked at her expectantly. 

"Hi... I'm um Kara Danvers, Clark Kent called a little while ago about meeting Ms. Luthor?"

The woman smiled warmly at her, which caught Kara off guard in the dark, cold building

"Of course! Anything for Mr. Kent, you can go wait in Ms. Luthor's office now. She's in a meeting but she should be done early and can meet you then."

Kara nodded gratefully before turning down the hall and walking cautiously and timidly towards the large steel door that led to Lena's office. They were easy for her to open as she slipped inside the stunning, yet quite glass office. She was looking down at her notes as she entered, but Kara's thoughts were interrupted as she heard someone clear their throat. 

She looked up, startled, to see Lena Luthor sitting at the desk in front of her, look at Kara with an almost... amused look? Kara scrambled backwards, apologize tumbling from her mouth

"Oh my goodness Ms. Luthor I'm so sorry- I didn't- they said you were in a meeting- I'll go- oh my goodness sorry-" 

Lena cut her off quickly, definitely amused by the flustered woman who stood before her.

"Ms. Danvers it's fine. And please, call me Lena. I finished the meeting very early so I came here to wait for you, it's fine."

Kara nodded, pulling herself together and trying not to be intimidated by the green eyed CEO who sat before her.

"Well if I'm calling you Lena..."

"Kara it is. So tell me Kara, why exactly are you here? I got quite the interesting call from Mr. Kent this morning on your behalf."

Kara nodded, a small smile making her way to her lips

"Yes, I thought about what you said and... I'm deciding to give journalism a try. My family has always been close to the Supers so-"

Lena stopped her before she could continue her well thought out lie.

"So you wanted to hear why the prodigy of a famous anti-alien family saved Super-girl and how?" 

Kara flushed bright pink staring at her lap before nodding timidly.

"Well Kara, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I am not my family. While yes, I'm not wildly pro-alien, there are bad aliens and there are good aliens. The important part is being able to distinguish the difference." 

Kara looked up from her laugh to study the curious woman who sat before her. Her dark hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and she wore her signature bright red lipstick, but there was something more to the way she was looking at Kara, she seemed... hopeful. Kara knew that after saving a Super (technically herself) this article could make or break Lena, this was the article that could finally free her from her family's bad name. The hopefulness in her eyes and the desperate nature of her unspoken need made Kara realize that she couldn't imagine how this woman could be evil, how she could ever want bad. 

So she decided she would give Lena Luthor a chance.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara walked out of Snapper's office, a triumphant smile on her face. Not only had she gotten her article done almost 6 hours before the deadline, but Snapper also didn't hate it.

That was a first.

The article was dropping tomorrow, and Kara had no work left for the day, so all she had to do was to stop by the DEO and check in on Alex to see if they needed Super-girl. 

As soon as Kara made it to the roof, she took in the sites of her city, the burning, yellow sun reflected off the buildings as it set, and the buzz of urban life could be felt, even thirty floors above the street; and she jumped. 

Kara soared through the air, just appreciating the fresh air that whipped past her face and the freedom she felt as she soared high above her home. 

As Kara landed at the DEO, things seemed very calm, which was unusual for the black ops alien fighting squad. She saw her sister talking to Winn and jogged up immediately

"Hey guys any updates on Cadmus or Metallo? Any crimes to fight?"

Alex smiled as Winn went back to typing

"Nothing Kara. It's been unusually slow here today... maybe you should take the day off? I heard you have an article dropping at midnight!" 

Kara and Alex seemed less like a superhero and secret agent in that moment and more like two sisters as they giggled excitedly over Kara's new success 

"Alex Im so excited! Lena Luthor is totally different than I expected she's so intelligent and thoughtful and she isn't like the rest of the Luthor's at all. She's beautiful and considerate, and very interesting... it was genuinely fun to interview her."

As Kara got lost in gushing about Lena Luthor, she missed out on Alex's shocked and suspicious expression. But she didn't have much time to think into it as she saw a familiar brown haired beauty enter the DEO. Cutting Kara off mid sentence Alex ran over to her girlfriend

"Maggie! What are you doing here? Don't you have work today?"

The two girls looked at each other as if they were the only people in the world, giggling and teasing each other as Kara looked on, slightly hurt that Alex didn't really care what she had said; but she let it go because Kara knew she was just a love struck puppy. 

"Hey little super Danvers come give me a hug."

Maggie joked from across the room. Kara rolled her eyes at her sister and her girlfriend, but obliged as she caught the tiny woman in a big hug.

"Hey Alex, sorry to run out on you, but I think I'm actually going to go to bed early?"

Alex and Maggie looked at her in disbelief 

"Are you DYING little Danvers? When is the last time you slept through the night?" 

Kara punched Maggie's shoulder lightly

"I'll have you know, leading a double life can be very tiring. I need beauty sleep, and food. Lots of food."

Alex and Maggie laughed as they intertwined  their hands, and Kara pretended to puke as she flew out of the building, setting a course straight for home.

Kara arrived in her apartment and fell into her bed, only bothering to take off her super suit before crashing. It had been an exceptionally long week and she was ready for Friday already. Only a few more hou-

Kara was rudely awoke to her morning alarm song buzzing in her ear as "Budapest" by George Ezra began to play. She groaned in protest, cuddling up in her warm blanket, but the sun that filtered through her window reminded her that she had a job to get to.

As she flipped over her phone, she had a string of like a million texts on her screen. She turned off the alarm, and sat up, rubbing her eyes as she began to read. The first were from Alex

"Are you okay."  
"Did you get home."  
"Are you asleep?"  
"Okay you're not answering, well sleep well!"  
"NEW ARTICLE CONGRATS!"

The next was a text from Maggie 

"Hey super Danvers, congrats on the article, I read it over and I'm very impressed, also Alex won't shut up about it, please save me."

And finally, a text from an unfamiliar number, with a message that shocked Kara.

"Hello, this is Lena Luthor. I had my assistant find your number so I could talk to you about the article that was released. Is it possible you could meet me for coffee at some point today? Thank you."

Kara was completely shook. Lena Luthor had someone find her number, Lena Luthor wanted to talk about the article (oh shit what if it's bad), Lena Luthor wanted to get... coffee? Kara decided to text the CEO back first, since her sister could wait.

"Hey there Lena, of course we can meet, I finish work at 3 on Friday, so anytime after that works for me, let me know when and where." 

Kara debated putting a smiley face... would that be wierd? But she did that with all her texts, but this is Lena Luthor. Ultimately Kara put a smiley face, realizing she shouldn't care of what Lena Luthor thought about her texting habits.

Kara put her phone down and got up to get dressed for the day, throwing 6 waffles in the microwave for breakfast as she rushed around the apartment at super speed getting ready. She picked up her phone and saw another message from Lena as she sat down with her massive stack of waffles. If there was one thing Kara was grateful for, it was her alien metabolism, but it was a blessing and a curse. She read as she shoveled food into her mouth

"Of course Kara. 3:30 at Spill the Beans on fourth and central?"

Kara nodded in person before quickly realizing her over enthusiasm couldn't be seen through text.

"See you then :)"

Kara then texted Alex back, feeling bad for keeping her sister waiting.

"Yes I'm fine, yes I fell asleep, yes I didn't see your text until this morning, and finally, thank you. Lena wanted to meet me today to talk about the article so either she loved it or my career is ruined. Pray to Rao it's not the latter."

Kara barely waited for five seconds before Alex responded.

"Ooo coffee with a Luthor ;) good luck."

Kara blushed a deep shade of red, making her thankful, again, that her enthusiasm couldn't be seen through the phone.

"It's not like that Alex. It's just to review my article. I'll let you know how it goes."

Kara rolled her eyes at her sisters overt gayness before texting Maggie

"Thanks mags :)!! See you soon, keep Alex under control okay?"

And with that, she headed to work.


	8. Chapter 8

After an uneventful day at work, Kara was grateful to step out of the office exactly at 3:00. She decided once again to be early to her meeting with Lena, so she headed towards the little coffee shop where they were going to talk.

Kara entered the small cafe, the scent of strong coffee filled her nose, and she looked around to see if she was the first one there. After confirming Lena hadn't arrived yet, she went up to order a drink. The small old woman at the counter gave Kara a brilliant smile that she couldn't help but return

"Hello ma'am, may I have a hot chocolate with extra whip cream and a chocolate chip muffin please?"

"Of course dear, it will be ready in a few moments."

Kara smiled again, and waited at the counter until the older woman handed her the drink. She turned and found a comfortable little booth near a bookshelf and put her goodies down as she sifted through the antiques.

Kara didn't realize how long she had been standing there as she read through a 1960's copy of "Pericles" by William Shakespeare, until she heard a someone clear their throat behind her. Kara turned in shock, knocking over several books as she scrambled to put away the book and greet the dark haired woman. She saw that Lena's hair was down for the first time since they met, but she was still in CEO attire as per usual.

"Oh hi Lena sorry I was just- darn it- sorry, I was just- okay hold on I've got this."

Lena just laughed at the clumsy journalist in front of her.

"Kara it's fine. Let's sit. We have lots to talk about."

Kara nodded, flushed pink as she slid into the booth, holding her hot coco and muffin close.

"So Lena, may I ask why we're here? Obviously you read the article..."

"Yes Kara. I mostly just wanted to say thank you."

With that, Kara exhaled a breath of relief she didn't even realize she was holding in.

"You could have done a hatchet job, and I thought you would... especially when I found out about your pro alien views and your family connection to the Supers..."

"Lena. It's fine. Part of journalism is reporting the most honest truth you can give, and you allowed me to do just that. We are not our families, and it's only fair that you have an equal chance."

Lena smiled graciously at her, and Kara couldn't help but notice how much less intimidating she looked when she smiled like that, much less like a CEO and more like a young woman just sitting in a coffee shop on a relaxing afternoon off.

"Thank you Kara. When I was first adopted by the Luthors, I thought that my life would be wonderful. Anything was better than a group home, especially a family or rich scientists, but they only gave me material items, never their love or support... that's why I gravitated towards Lex. It felt like he really loved me, no matter where I can from. While Lillian only used me for my mind, Lex wanted to know me as a human, as his sister. Understandably I was crushed when he turned, but that only forced me to realize that just like good and bad aliens, there are good and bad humans, and it's about protecting yourself. That's why renaming L Corp has been so important."

Kara couldn't help but stare at the CEO as she poured her heart out for Kara, explaining her difficult childhood to the stunned reporter.

"I'm sorry Kara I shouldn't have sprung all of that on you I was just here to say thank-"

Kara cut her off mid sentence

"Lena. Stop. It's perfectly fine. I'm glad you opened up to me, it's obvious you need a friend, and maybe one who understands how you feel?"

Lena looked at her with a sparkling curiosity in her eye as she sipped her black coffee.

"How so?"

"Well I was adopted by the Danvers when I was thirteen. My parents died in an explosion that I barely escaped, and they took me in. I know how it feels to feel like you are the only one on your side, that you're the only person left. But you're not Lena, now you've got me."

Kara smiled one of her brilliant, sunshine smiles at Lena who all but melted under Kara's gaze. She had never felt this vulnerable but safe all at once.

"I'm so sorry Kara, I had no idea, but thank you for telling me."

"Of course Lena. That's what friends are for right?"

Lena smiled delicately, searching Kara's deep blue eyes for any evidence of a lie, but she could find none.

"Well I have to get back to finish up at the office, but I appreciate everything Kara, I truly do. Thank you for the article, and thank you for being a friend, most people in National City wouldn't touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole."

Kara giggled as she stood up from the booth, smiling at Lena again, before leaning in for a gentle hug. Lena tense up at first, almost panicking at the unfamiliar touch, but she soon relaxed into Kara's arms, reciprocating the gentle embrace. Both woman flush a dark pink as they pulled away, whispering their goodbyes as Lena quickly made her way out of the coffee shop, turning once at the door to wave slightly at Kara. She waved back, grinning slightly, and watched the Luthor as she walked down the street. Kara was abruptly pulled from her thoughts by the older woman at the counter's comment

"You two are the cutest couple I have ever seen!"

Kara was sure that if your face could burn off from embarrassment, it would have been right then. She vehemently denied the woman's claim

"Nononononono, were not dating oh god no no no she's a friend yes a new friend just a friend of mine. Friend."

The lady grinned at her and winked, not uttering another word, leaving Kara a deep shade of red as she headed back to her apartment.

Much to her dismay, Alex was sitting on her sofa, but to makeup for it, she had brought potstickers from Noonan's.

"So sis, how'd the coffee date go?"

"ALEX. IT WASN'T A DATE WE JUST GOT COFFEE AS FRIENDS."

Kara was tired of being embarrassed by the situation but everyone kept assuming.

"Okay okay calm down, but what did she say?"

"She just talked about her family and being adopted and I think.... I think we're friends now."

Alex raised her eyebrow so high at her sister that Kara stormed into the kitchen to grab more potstickers. Alex's phone buzzed in her pocket and she saw a call from J'onn.

"Agent Danvers."

"Danvers is Kara there? We have eyes on Cadmus and they're about to make a move on Lena Luthor."

Alex called Kara's name before getting back on the phone with J'onn

"I'll send her over to L Corp now, any other news boss? Even at 6pm on a Friday I can't get away from work eh?"

"None Danvers, just be lucky I let you out early today."

He chuckled, the humor evident in his voice as Alex hung up after saying her goodbye. Alex sighed and looked up to see her sister in full Super-girl attire standing before her.

"You needed me?"

"Cadmus is planning something at L Corp, could you keep eyes on Lena for a while tonight? DEO's orders."

Kara nodded, stuffing one more potsticker in her mouth and hugging her sister before jumping out of the window and soaring towards L Corp.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara loved night. There was something about the vast darkness and the scattering of stars and planets that reminded her she was not alone. She thought of all the planets, and the lives, and aliens in the universe, most unseen by the human eye. 

Kara sighed as she landed on the balcony of L Corp, still thinking of the life she left behind as she looked at the familiar mahogany haired head. Lena hadn't heard Super-girl enter, and she was still hunched over her desk, and Kara could hear music playing lightly in the background. 

It was a sad, haunting tune, and Kara listened for a few moments before approaching Lena and clearing her throat quietly. 

The CEO jumped in her chair, a squeal escaping her lips as she whipped around, the panic evident in her eyes. She calmed visibly, re-instituting her cold, intimidating facade as she realized who stood before her, but Kara couldn't help but notice a hint of glimmering awe in Lena's green eyes. 

"Good evening Super-girl, what are you doing here?"

Kara had to remember that she wasn't Kara to Lena right then, and she would have to regain her trust once again, and began thinking on the spot.

"I'm here to...thank you."

Lena looked at her in shock, raising her eyebrow in question 

"And what exactly for? I'm just a Luthor."

Kara had a difficult time not breaking character as she heard Lena sad admission once again.

"Ms. Luthor, you saved my life. It doesn't matter what your family name is, if you hadn't stunned Metallo, I would be dead."

Kara tried to stay stoic in front of the CEO, but she was still incredibly grateful for what Lena had done for her, and Kara couldn't help but melt a little as Lena looked down at her hands and blushed gently. 

"Also, I really like this song, whats it called?"

Lena looked up at Super-girl, laughing gently, letting her facade down like she had done earlier with Kara in the coffee shop. 

"Its 'Sometimes I Wished I Could Fall Asleep' by the Twilight Sad. They're a band that remind me of home."

Kara looked at her in slight confusion

"The singer sounds Scottish though?"

"I was born in Ireland and lived in a group home in Scotland until I was ten years old... it just reminds me of different times is all."

Kara watched as Lena flinched, her body language becoming more rigid as she quickly corrected herself, trying to maintain aloof.

"I shouldn't unload all of this on you honestly it's just a song. Thank you for coming to thank me, even though I presume that's not the only reason you are here."

Kara was speechless for a moment, Lena's sudden change of tone catching her off guard, especially since Lena was right. The Luthor woman took Super-girls lack of response as an answer enough.

"If this has anything to do with those cops who were meddling in my business, I will have no part of it. None. I told them to stay out of my problems, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

Kara continued to feel stunned by Lena's harsh comment, but found herself getting defensive 

"Hey they are just trying to take care of you!"

Lena cocked her eyebrow up again

"So I was right?"

Kara sighed in frustration, before sitting on Lena's sofa. Lena looked at her curiously, eyebrow still raised as she sat beside the Super.

"Ms. Luthor-"

"Lena. please call me Lena. You and your reporter friend Kara both like calling me Ms. Luthor and it just makes me feel old."

Kara hid a shocked blush at the mention of her alias before continuing on

"Lena, we have intel. And I promise we're not meddling. I work with well trained officers and our job is to specifically take care of situations like this."

Lena's brow had remained high on her forehead the whole time

"Situations like what?"

"Metallo. He isn't after me, sure he'd like to kill a Super, but you're his main target..."

Kara watched Lena's shoulders slacken slightly and her eyes loose their familiar sparkle, she seemed cold and distant again.

"Cadmus."

Kara nodded at the dark haired woman, sighing sympathetically.

"My mother is trying to kill me and you, a SUPER, are here to make sure that a Luthor doesn't die?"

Lena had the smallest grin on her face, as if the irony was too much for her to bare, and Kara couldn't help but giggle at the CEO

"I guess that does sound kind of weird right? But it's the truth. I hope you don't mind me stopping by to make sure everything is okay?"

Lena looked at her hands before smiling warmly at Kara, finally seeming accepting of the situation.

"I don't mind at all, in fact, it's nice to have someone in the office at this hour, it gets lonely."

Kara was about to open her mouth to speak again when she heard her phone buzz signifying a call from Alex, she excused herself as she picked it up, Lena's eyes gazing at her expectantly

"Super-girl are you with Luthor?"

Kara smiled, looking at Lena who returned the same grin

"Yes Alex, what do you need?"

"Hank has been running through a few files with Winn and we think we may have a lead on Cadmus but we need information, ANY information at all, from Lena. She could help us finally destroy them."

"I'll see what I can do Alex. Do you have eyes on any potential dangers?"

"You're all clear for the night, so as soon as you've gotten some info, you can head home. I had Maggie drop off some food in your fridge!"

"Thank Alex you're the best!"

"Anytime sis, call me when you get home."

Kara put her phone down, and watched the CEO who sat beside her for a few moments.

The way Lena wrung her hands in her lap, playing with the various rings she had.   
The way her dark hair was still perfectly kept even after a day's work, but the tiny wisps near her temples curled slightly, showing the true texture of her hair  
The way she bit her lip in concentration as if Kara wasn't even in the room.

Kara wondered why she had never noticed these little things about Lena before, why she hadn't stopped to see the details. They were so small but something about them tugged at Kara's heart. 

Lena spoke up suddenly, her voice quiet, calculated, but fragile

"You want to know about Cadmus? I can't help you."

"Lena are you sure? There is nothing? Please, if you know anything it could help."

Lena sighed deeply, and Kara knew the implications of what she was asking from the woman.

"Even if this goes against every bit of family loyalty, they are not my family anymore. All I have been able to access through hidden record analysis and some tracking of my own are a few posible locations for a storage lab, I'm not sure what they're even keeping there, but they don't seem commonly used, so it might be the best way in."

Kara grinned ecstatically, excited that the woman trusted her, and that she was truly on the side of good.

"I'm not saying that any of these locations are valuable, but they might help with further tracking. Tell the cop whose investigating that my plan of action would be small team ops over the next few weeks to each location, that way they don't cause a huge stir, and they don't get themselves killed."

Kara nodded launching herself at Lena in a huge hug, uttering her thanks as she embraced the woman.

Kara felt Lena tense again, like the first time she hugged the woman, but she felt her hug back after a few moments.

Kara stood up, heading towards the window as she spoke

"Thank you so much Lena, for everything. I'll let you know how the investigations go, and also, thank you again for saving me."

Lena looked at her cheekily 

"Who would have expected, a Luthor and a Super working together? Will you back again?"

Kara grinned before soaring out the window.

"Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

When Kara had flown into the DEO to hand deliver the information Lena had given her, she didn't realize that J'onn would keep her and Winn and Alex there until 3 am to investigate. 

Alex had been absolutely ecstatic when Kara told her about the locations for the labs, Winn had gone to the Internet to do tech things, and J'onn had sat Kara down for at least an hour to discuss whether Lena's claims were completely false or possibly true. Kara knew there was a chance that Lena had cracked the code, she just trusted her gut.

After grueling over it for hours he finally let them could home for the night. Kara flew Alex back to her apartment because of convenience, and as soon as they arrived, Alex slipped into her spare pajamas and grabbed the to-go box that Maggie had left in Kara's fridge. 

Kara was a little more antsy, and when Alex noticed she was still pacing around in her super suit, she knew something was wrong.

"Kara, how come every time you visit Luthor our day ends with me sitting on the sofa eating, and you looking wildly stressed out."

"Alex she is such an honest woman you should see her, she doesn't want to be a Luthor it's not like she chose to have an evil family and they treated her terrible why would anyone do that to such an gentle, kind-"

Alex cut her off, holding back a laugh in order to try and have a serious conversation with Kara.

"Kara relax. Did you just call a Luthor gentle? Not my adjective of choice: that lady is made of steel... and not like you or your cousin, I'm talking like stone-cold-bitch-steel."

Kara kept pacing with her eyebrows furrowed, her familiar frustrated crinkle appearing. 

"Did you have fun at lunch? I mean obviously she isn't totally evil as you pointed out so coffee went well?"

"Went well? Alex she's so lonely! I can't imagine living like that. She locks herself in her office and works and listens to sad Scottish music and-"

Alex was barely able to hold in her laugh then

"Geez Kara if I didn't know you I'd say I wasn't the only gay in the family."

Kara stopped pacing abruptly, her attention finally caught as she turned angrily to Alex, through gritted teeth and said 

"I already told you. I. Am. Not. Gay. We're just friends."

Kara's sudden change of demeanor from frustrated to seething anger caught Alex off guard, and she couldn't place what was truly bothering her sister, so she just played along with Kara, hoping to calm her down instead.

"I know I know, and it's good you're being a friend, she definitely needs one right now. Plus, you're helping the DEO."

Kara finally plopped on the sofa next to Alex

"You're right, you're right I'm sorry Alex. I just get so frustrated sometimes. I don't understand why we treat people like they're "different"... it's not like normal even exists anyways, so why make peoples lives miserable ya know?"

Alex nodded, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder

"You have a hero's heart, I wouldn't expect you to feel any less, that's why I love you."

Kara just sighed, wrapping her arm protectively around her big sister

"I love you too"

"I think we should get some sleep Super-girl, you had a big day, and I'm sure it will be a crazy weekend ahead."

Kara nodded at her sister before standing up

"Are you sleeping here or do I need to fly you home?"

Alex smiled shyly at her sisters comment 

"Would it be too much trouble for you to take me to Maggie's place? I think she was kind of upset I worked late so I want to surprise her, even if it's four in the morning."

Kara rolled her eyes and groaned exasperatedly, but smiled before scooping Alex in her arms

"Anything for my favorite lovebirds."

After dropping Alex off, Kara returned to her apartment, ready to finally get into bed.

But as Kara laid there, she couldn't seem to fall asleep, one thing troubled her mind.

Lena Luthor.

Kara couldn't help but think about her sweet, reserved smile, so innocent and hopeful, she thought about her dark hair, the way it was always pulled back but looked so soft  
She thought about Lena's lips for a moment, the way Lena chewed at them when she was nervous or focused and Kara couldn't help but think about how attractive she was

"Wait a second."

"What the hell."

Kara thought to herself in bewilderment.

"I am NOT gay. Alex is the gay one. I can just think a woman is conventionally attractive and not be gay right? I mean I really liked kissing James, but I do want to know what Lena's lips would taste like-... wait-NO!"

Kara's mind was literally racing and she wrapped herself deeper into the blankets, trying to sooth the burn that had crept on her face. She didn't know what was wrong, or what was going on, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about her newfound friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex realized there was something up with Kara when her sister ditched lunch with her for the THIRD time that week to bring Lena Luthor coffee. She knew she was keeping herself busy as the DEO investigated location after location of empty warehouses searching for Cadmus, but still. She tried to pretend that it wasn't bother her, but as Maggie bought her a beer on the third night, she noticed something was off with Alex too.

"Babe are you okay?"

Alex's head snapped up as Maggie broke her out of deep thought

"Me? Yes. Fine. I mean, yes, I am fine."

Maggie rolled her eyes as she sat 

"Obviously you aren't, but if you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to, but you better not be keeping juicy gossip from me."

Alex smiled gratefully at her girlfriend, taking a swig of her beer

"It's just...Kara. She's been spending so much time over at Lena's and I don't know... it's just weird I guess."

Maggie couldn't help but laugh at her jealous girlfriend 

"Are you upset that your sister replaced you with a Luthor?"

Alex looked at Maggie, and the small cop stopped laughing immediately when she recognized the glare she was getting.

"Alex... you think she might be gay?"

Alex sighed exasperatedly 

"I don't know, I don't want to assume, plus IM the gay sister!!!"

Maggie wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulder pulling her into her as Alex rested her head on Maggie's shoulder in defeat.

"Babe, A. There can be more than one gay sibling. B. You're not blood related so there's that. C. She really liked James... just let her come to you. You know that more than anyone."

Alex nodded, lifting her head off her girlfriends shoulder to place a kiss on her cheek. Maggie smiled a beautiful, bright grin that always made Alex blush, before she kissed Alex's forehead gently. 

"I love you, I hope you know that."

"Of course, I love you too." 

Alex smiled contently before her head shot up.

"SHIT. ITS KARA'S EARTH BIRTHDAY."

Maggie just laughed at her forgetful girlfriend. 

"Babe I know, I picked up a cupcake in case you forgot, which apparently was a good call. Its in the fridge at home."

Alex sighed gratefully again before kissing her girlfriend and jogging out of the bar. 

It took her almost an hour to make it to Kara's apartment, but it was worth it to see her sister's excited face as she held the lit cupcake in front of her. 

"Happy Earth Birthday."

Kara wore pajamas, but hugged her sister gratefully before dragging her inside the apartment. 

Alex didn't even have time to set the cupcake down before Kara had snarfed it down, but as they sat on the sofa, Kara sighed in exasperation.

"Kara is everything okay? That's not the sound of someone who just had an amazingly awesome cupcake on their birthday as their amazingly awesome sister sits gloriously before them."

Kara giggled at Alex's antics before trying to get her thoughts out 

"I'm fine its just- I- um... I can't- I don't know."

She threw her hands in the air in frustration, not knowing how to talk to Alex about this, and pulled a pillow over her face in embarrassment.

Alex grabbed one of her hands, holding it tightly

"Kara you can talk to me about anything, you know that."

Kara slowly lowered the pillow, her shy and apprehensive expression reminding Alex of the days before she was ever "Super-girl" and more like the awkward middle schooler who had a hard time adjusting to earth. 

"I...I.... IthinkImightbegay?"

Kara said it so rushed that Alex barely had time to process, but she continued even though Alex's face was completely frozen in shock.

"Okay so maybe not like full gay but I'm not sure I've never talked to anyone about this and I liked James but I don't know I think I might like Lena too and... I'm so confused, this wasn't something we talked about on Krypton... on earth everything is so confusing." 

Tears started welling up in Kara's eyes, which shook Alex from her shocked state. She hugged her sister tightly as she sobbed on her shoulder, rubbing her back soothingly just as she had done when Kara was a kid. 

"Kara, its fine. Totally normal actually. You might be bisexual, or maybe pansexual, I don't know, thats for you to figure out. But it's okay, I promise you'll always have me to love you and talk to you."

Kara pulled back, tears blurring her bright blue eyes as she looked at her sister

"Thank you."

Her voice shook gently and Alex's heart broke for her sister, knowing how hard it was to figure yourself out, and what a hard time Kara was having with all of it, as if being an alien superhero wasn't enough to deal with as it was. But looking at the clock, Alex knew that Kara had work to attend to.

"I hate to ruin the moment for you, but I think you have somewhere to be for evening protection?"

Kara looked over at the clock, gasping.

"Lena!"

She changed at super speed, hugging her sister again before making her way out the window, like weird deja vu, making her way through the night sky, towards L Corp.

Kara had spent much more time with the captivating CEO over the week. She'd stop by with Lena's favorite black coffee as reporter Kara, and at night she would stop by Lena's lonely office and talk with Lena as her alter ego, Super-girl.

Kara had found that keeping her two personas separate was incredibly difficult, especially when they talked so much. Super-girl Kara had noticed that Lena had also spent much more time talking to her about the reporter Kara who would stop by her office. She was two people at once, and a part of her felt as though she was betraying Lena's trust, but it was all for her safety.... right?

As Kara landed on the balcony, she didn't see the familiar woman hunched over her desk, in fact, she was nowhere to be seen in the office. Kara walked in cautiously, quickly realizing something was very wrong.

Lena's usual glass of red wine was splattered across the clean white carpet, her chair was thrown to the side, and papers were everywhere.

Kara approached the desk, and saw a note scribbled on the back of a paper that made her blood run cold.

"You're a little late Super-girl. Better luck next time."


	12. Chapter 12

Kara made it to the DEO in record time. She stumbled in, incoherently babbling to the point that J'onn ran over to make sure she wasn't drunk or having a brain aneurysm or something like that. When Kara still wouldn't calm down, they resorted to calling Alex, who sped over in an equally impressive time to Kara's arrival.  
As she ran in, she saw her sister catatonically sitting on the floor, barely able to speak a sentence.

"Kara? KARA. Its Alex. Can you tell me whats wrong? Were trying to help, what happened."

Kara looked up at her sister hopelessly, her big blue doe eyes filled with fear and brimming with tears.

"They took Lena."

Alex whipped around to face Winn, who looked at Alex with a questioning glance.

"Those idiots don't know what they've done, how could they be so stupid."

Winn's expression went from confused to entirely understanding in a split second.

"We can track her right back to Cadmus."

Alex sat on the floor to console her sister, and looked up at J'onn, who no longer looked confused or frightened by Kara's behavior. Alex knew he could read Kara's mind, and she nodded gently to confirm what he had heard from Kara's thoughts, and he offered a gentle smile as he turned his attention to Winn's computer for data.

"Alex, what if they hurt her?"

The agent looked at her sister in consolation

"Kara she'll be fine, it's all going to be okay, in fact, now we'll know where Cadmus is."

Kara nodded, a bit of confidence restored, and she began to get a little angrier.

"I'm going to end them."

Alex nodded apprehensively

"Kara, I love you, but let's try and do this without ending anyone okay? We can just arrest them."

Kara sighed and stood up, calling out to Winn

"You got anything yet?"

He spun around in his chair, characteristically clasping his hands together as he spoke

"Abandoned warehouse. One of the locations Lena hinted us towards. Fifteen minutes outside the city."

Kara almost flew out then and there before Alex stopped her

"Super-girl, you're not going in there alone. This could all be a trap-"

"Alex she's my friend. I'll be fine."

Alex sighed, knowing what she said next might strike a chord with her sister

"And Lex was Superman's friend. You're not going to that warehouse without a task force."

Kara looked at J'onn to protest but he nodded in agreement with Alex. It took another thirty minutes to get everyone assembled and out to the warehouse, but to Kara it felt like forever. The warehouse was gritty and run down, and something about the whole scene felt...off. Kara felt a pat on her back before she heard Alex's familiar voice

"You ready? I brought your earpiece so the team can enter for backup."

Kara nodded gently, reaching for her sister's hand before giving it a squeeze.

"I'm going in."

As Kara entered the building, she was overwhelmed by a musty scent that reminded her of a wet towel mixed with rotting wood. She scrunched her nose in disgust before she was overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness. A voice from behind her made her equally sick to her stomach.

Lillian Luthor.

"My my my... I was hoping this would work out. Fancy seeing you here Super-girl."

Kara felt weaker and weaker as the ice cold woman approached, before she spotted a glowing green object hidden behind her trench coat...

"Kryptonite."

She heard Alex gasp on the other end of the ear piece, but it was drowned out by Lillian speaking again.

"So I have a feeling I know what you're looking for?"

Kara looked at her with daggers in her eyes, trying not to wince in the presence of the horrible green chemical that brought her such weakness.

"Where is Lena."

Lillian laughed before summoning someone behind her. Kara gasped as he drug Lena to stand before her. Lena's hair was in a messy ponytail, and she was covered in dirt, a gag in her mouth, and hands tied behind her back. Her big green eyes were bloodshot from crying, but nothing could compare to the terrified look Lena gave her as she realized Super-girl stood before her. Lena shook her head rapidly, more tears forming... almost as if she was trying to warn Super-girl of something, but Lillian quickly reoriented the attention back to herself.

"You are a bit too easy to lure in. Just had to steal my sad excuse of a daughter and of course you came running. The Supers never were a family of smarts."

Kara heard Alex whisper into her headpiece in that moment

"Super-girl? We're trying to get eyes on the target, we need to speak, but try not to let her know were listening in okay?"

Kara nodded subconciously, before reverting her attention to Lillian and Lena.

"Well you didn't lure me, you were just dumb enough to let me track you... and brining Kryptonite? I thought you liked a fair, clean fight Luthor."

The words rolled like acid off of Kara's tongue, and she watched Lena shaking in fear behind her mother, the guard still holding onto her aggressively tight. Lillian laughed a cold, chilling laugh that reverberated around the entire warehouse, before she came face to face with Kara.

"Dumb, Supergirl? That would be wearing a headset into a setup and expecting backup to come save you. Smart would be lacing the walls with Kryptonite."

She reached up, pulling Kara's only connection to her backup, before crushing it under her shoe. Kara was alone in this fight, and she didn't even have her powers. Lillian's steel eyes pierced Super-girl's as she called yet another guard in.

"Take care of this nuisance for me, I'd like to watch a Super die."

Kara felt sick to her stomach, and saw Lena squirming against her confines, trying everything in her power to escape. Her gag was loosened as she tried to escape but she remained cuffed and gripped tightly by the guard. Kara stepped forward, glancing at Lena nervously before adjusting herself

"Bring it on."

The man stepped forward, swinging at Kara with a sloppy punch. Kara grabbed his arm twisting it with a crack, but he didn't scream, instead he yanked his arm back, cracking his neck and readjusting. Kara realized there was no way he was human. Which meant he had powers. Shit. He came at her again, this time much more powerful, and much more certain of where his punches were going to land. His fist hit Kara's face with a powerful thud as the girl cried out in shock and pain. She clutched her nose as it began to bleed, the weakening affect of the Kryptonite beginning to show. Kara swung back at him, landing a successful punch, then a hook, then a jab to the stomach. It looked for a moment as though she had the upper hand, before the other humanoid tower against Kara once again, expertly grabbing her arm and twisting her into submission. Kara was on her knees, arm painfully twisted behind her back, and she barely had the strength to remain conscious, watching the events unfold in front of her. Lillian approached her with the glowing Kryptonite, making Kara weaker by the second as she heard Lillian's voice like a dream.

"We should try some of Lex's toys on you."

Kara looked up in fear, but was instead met by Lena squirming aggressively to get out of the guards hold, yelling out to her mother

"Don't hurt her!"

Lillian smirked slightly at her struggling daughter before nodding at the guard. Kara watched in horror as the man threw Lena to the floor, her arms still bound behind her back as her head hit the pavement with a sickening crack, and Lena's body stilled. Kara struggled in the humanoids grip, trying anything to get away from the nauseating green chemical and towards Lena, who was on the floor, unconscious or dead, Kara wasn't entirely sure.

"Take care of this for me."

Kara's head lolled a bit as she looked up at Lillian who had give the humanoid full permission to pursue his earlier attacks, but this time, Kara was so weak she couldn't fight back. Punch after punch, Kara took the physical abuse without fighting back, her body beyond weak. She was hoping to Rao it would all just be over soon, until she heard gunshots. Suddenly, the attack stopped, and she was left on the cold, hard floor, her head pounding and her body aching. She felt her sisters familiar voice in her ear

"Kara, hey, it's me, I'm here. I've got you. You're going to be okay, we're gonna take you to the DEO, just relax now."

Kara felt her body being lifted up, a powerful creature taking her from the building, and when she realized it was Hank, she whispered out a frightened, single word question in a weak and exhausted voice.

"Lena?"

Kara looked through blurry eyes at the Martian who was carrying her to the DEO van, her sister trailing closely behind.

"She's alive, and she'll be okay. We're taking care of it."

Kara nodded, a sense of peace overtaking her bruised and bloodied body as she let an overwhelming, calm darkness consume her.


	13. Chapter 13

Searing pain. 

That's all Kara could process as she woke up in a sun bed to familiar blinding light. She tried moving immediately, which proved to be a terrible idea as a scream of agony ripped from her throat.

As soon as Alex heard the scream. She dropped everything and ran.

Kara was laying in her recuperation unit aka the sun bed, crying hysterically. Alex ran over, placing a gentle hand on Kara's shoulder and the other on her arm to restrain her, whispering softly to calm her sister 

"Kara you need to stop moving, Kara I need you to relax or you're going to hurt yourself."

Kara wouldn't stop screaming, it felt as if a thousand red suns was burning through her body, the kryptonite must have been laced with something because Kara was sure this was what death felt like. 

As Kara continued to fight against her restraints in pain, Alex's only choice was tranquilizer her. She held her sisters hand tightly as she injected her, and watched as her eye lids drooped and she went quiet again, washing away into the peaceful realm of sleep.

 

Exhaustion.

That was the only thing Kara could process as she finally woke up for the second time.   
As she opened her heavy eyelids against their will, she saw her sister hovering over her nervously, J'onn at her side as they stood in silence. Kara fidgeted, her pain numbed down to a dull ache as she whispered

"So that did not go as planned..."

Alex looked down at her sister, realizing she was finally awake.

"Kara! Are you okay? What hurts? Are you okay."

Kara laughed gently 

"I'm fine right now, well, really sore, but not like the first time I woke up."

Alex nodded guilty, looking away from her sister

"Sorry about that, the medication was supposed to last much longer but your body wore through it as it was healing. That was my fault.... this all was, I'm sorry Kara."

Alex's eyes had filled with tears as she looked at Kara with concern. Kara grabbed her sisters hand, squeezing it reassuringly 

"Alex, it's fine, look at me, I'm okay, you're okay... everything is okay. We can't be perfect all the time, and we made a mistake going in there, I knew the risk. Thank you for saving me."

Alex nodded, sniffling a bit as she looked lovingly at her sister, Hank stood to the side awkwardly, but nostalgically watching the two sisters interaction. Suddenly, Kara practically shot out of the bed

"Lena. Where Lena. Issheokaywhereisshewhathappened-" 

Alex cut her off in the middle of her panicked rant.

"She got knocked out as you saw, we took her in and treated her while you were recovering. She thought she was in a hospital, and we discharged her and everything. She had a mild concussion and some bruising, but otherwise she was fine. I think she was totally freaked out, so we positioned agents to watch her without her knowing, and also told her she should take two weeks off from work. She's fine Kara, thanks to you." 

Kara nodded gratefully, leaning back in the sun bed, relaxing and focusing on her breathing, before she shot up in her bed again.

"My job-"

Alex cut her off again

"James and Winn were on it."

Kara leaned back again, before she shot up in the sun bed, receiving an exasperated sigh from Alex

"What now Kara?"

"Lena doesn't know where Kara Danvers went, she saw Super-girl taken out but she's going to think I ditched her because she was kidnapped.... Alex that's when she needed me most."

The agents eyes went wide as she looked at her frightened sister

"Oh shit."

Kara fell back on her bed, groaning is frustration. Alex laughed gently, trying to lighten the mood

"Maybe she'll understand? We'll have to come up with a good lie, news outlets have been having a hay-day with the kidnaping story..."

Kata groaned again, and Alex quickly realized she wasn't helping the situation. Thankfully another familiar voice broke the uncomfortable silence

"Little Super Danvers, how ya feeling?"

Alex turned instantly to face her girlfriend, wrapping her up in a hug. Kara pretended the puke as she watched them kiss before she spoke up

"I believe she asked how I was feeling, not you sap monster."

Alex rolled her eyes at her sister, hooking her arm around her girlfriends waist

"I saved your ass, watch it."

Maggie smacked her arm, looking at her with a fake horrified expression

"How dare you insult our injured hero?!"

Kara and Alex just laughed at Maggie's antics, both rolling their eyes at her sarcasm. 

"So how are you actually feeling Kara?" 

Kara looked at Alex's very concerned girlfriend who was looking at her with almost the same concerned expression her sister had earlier

"Maggie, I'm fine. Honestly I'm fine, I'm sore but I'll be okay... everyone keeps asking me that like I'm gonna die?"

Maggie laughed at the overdramatic superhero 

"You better not be dying anytime soon, I can't handle Alex by herself."

Alex rolled her eyes at both her girlfriend and her sister

"Kara you've been here for two weeks and you've been FINE... until you actually woke up. I'm sending you home tomorrow so I can get some peace."

Kara's face went from laughing to serious in half a second as she weekly whispered out 

"T-t-two weeks...?"

Alex's "oh shit" expression returned as she looked at her girlfriend for help

"Kara you were seriously hurt, we had to make sure you were completely healed before we risked you waking up like the first time. Two weeks isn't too long, we've taken care of everything for the last two weeks."

"Except Lena. She's going to think I didn't visit her in the "hospital" and now she's probably sitting in her house alone with no one to take care of her.... Ugh Alex."

The older Danver sister looked at her empathetically

"Well how about I let you go so you can stop by the coffee shop and Noonan's then run by Lena's apartment?"

Kara nodded gratefully, easing herself up in the bed to hug her sister gratefully, before standing, teetering unsteadily on her feet for a moment.

"Are you sure you're okay to fly?" 

Kara hugged her sister and Maggie one more time before walking towards the large window

"Don't worry too much, I'll be fine, and Alex? Thank you."

Alex looked at her sister with a grin on her face as she linked hands with her girlfriend, watching Kara happily as she flew out of the DEO.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome my friends, to the beginning of the end.


End file.
